


......

by shiroikamikire



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hermaphrodites, Nipple Licking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: so tis the last onejust wrote something bout vehk fks ayem.sort of weird pwpfor 喵砸





	......

她靠在他肩膀上，两人肩部裸露的皮肤贴在一块。他没去看她，也没去碰她，任由她靠了过来。

卷曲的头发碰到他的侧脸，有点痒，他也没有想挠的意思，只是闭着眼冥想。

她的指尖顺着他的胳膊向下滑，握住了他的手，而他以紧握回去回应她。

香薰仍在燃烧，是侍者数分钟前才换的。他现在有些分不清环绕自己周身的是审判席神庙的气味还是她的气味，从鼻腔进去触到神经，扰得他没法沉下心来。

什么东西贴上了他的脸颊——噢，是嘴唇。她经常在这时亲吻他的脸颊，然后让他只能妥协，向她妥协。

他终于动了，他松开她的手，灰色的那一半贴紧她的身子。

“还有话要说？”她停止亲吻，笑得坦然。

然后他金黄的那一半跟着拥上她：“你不需要我说什么。”

他的手指从她手腕上的纹身图案开始，沿着乌黑的线条往上再往上，最后整条胳膊将她紧紧抱在怀里。他低头，埋首于她颈间，落下几个吻的间隙嗅着她的香味。她的身躯温暖而又柔软，每当他们互相抚慰时她一扫以往的强硬，比任何女莫都要柔美。

真的是这样吗？他不知道，她总是扮演主动的角色。她的欲望对他而言如潮水，如风暴，不受控制地卷着他。但她又是如此美好，难以拒绝。

她在他耳边低声笑着，食指追着他躯干的线条滑了下去。最终在缠腰布跟前停顿片刻，解开了它，接着继续爱抚她的伴侣。

而他已经解开她的裹胸了。镶了金属的裹胸掉落在地，毫无遮挡的胸部暴露在他眼前。她全身都被纹身包裹，唯独胸部干干净净一片。绵软的两团肉在他眼前微微晃动，他抬头看了眼她的表情：迷乱、愉悦。她闲置的那只手按上他的后脑，意图催促他继续，他只得顺着她的意思亲吻她的乳房。

笑声被她压在喉咙里，他从旁边拽了个金丝软垫置在她腰下，倾身将她压在自己身下。她的手与此同时摸上了他的私处，指尖轻轻揉按他的阴部。他下意识夹紧双腿，然后乖乖地为她张开。他伏在她身上，唇舌逗弄她左边乳房上充血的肉粒。舌尖在乳晕周围画着圈，他抽出一只手捻上另一边柔软的乳头，感受小肉团在自己手中逐渐变硬。他什么也听不见，一切只剩下她情欲高涨的喘息。

一根手指挤进了他早已泛滥的阴道，流出的水顺着阴户淌到他两腿内侧，于是她食髓知味地又加了一根手指。他松开牙齿，口中含着她的乳尖呻吟出声。柔软的阴道包裹吞咽她的手指，而他前面的那根搭在她手腕上吐着水，染得她小臂湿乎乎。

她也湿了吧？他换了边乳房，继续取悦她的敏感带。唾液扯出的细丝落在她胸脯上，被光一照倒还显眼。她抽出手指，用力揉了两下他的阴唇，两腿张开缠在他腰上把他拉得又近了些。他用舌头顶出口中的肉粒，下意识地抬头看她，而她沾满淫液的手指抚上他的下巴划出一道水痕，迫使他凑过来亲吻她的嘴唇。

他原来搂在她腰上的手擅自摸到她覆盖下体的内衣上，温暖潮湿的一片布料，她也湿得厉害，想要得厉害。他早知道的。他们舌与舌交缠舔舐，要从对方那汲取更多的水分湿润他们自身。他趁着亲吻分散了她的注意力时手指勾开那片遮掩私处的布，让他挺立的物事顶端抵在她小阴唇上磨蹭。挟着酥麻的快感窜上来，从阴唇到子宫，她彻底失去了前戏的耐心。

而当他的下体终于挤开她的阴道口时，他却又没能忍住，在她唇边低声呼喊起了她的名字：“艾因……”


End file.
